Birthday 53X
by Kara.R.K
Summary: It's Damon's birthday and Elena knows just how to say Happy Birthday...
1. All I Need

**Birthday 5.3.X**

_Okay I was bored and couldn't sleep... For this story to work, we have to assume that Stefan and Elena have broken up, with no chance of reconciliation. Let's just say that Stefan realised he had feelings for **(insert VD character here)** and drove off into the sunset with her....or him - I don't discriminate... Ooo that sounds like a good idea for the story...I think I'll include that!! haha_

_Hope you like it.... Enjoy x_

* * *

Stefan had gone. Gone with him. He had run away with Matt – Apparently they were in love. Their little tryst had been going on for ages. All those times Stefan had said he was going 'hunting' he was secretly meeting with him, acting out their forbidden love affair. For months she was in the dark, blissfully unaware of what Stefan had been up to behind her back. He had argued he only kept it secret to save her from heartbreak; truth was, she would rather have found out from him, than walking in on them mid-way through their sex games.

It had taken Elena months to get over Stefan, and she finally had. No longer would she be the sad little girl whose boyfriend left her for another guy; when people would ask how she was, she would smile and say '_I'm fine, thank you. Yes, I feel much better'. _And she truly did, it took some time, but she had finally moved on; for she had someone who had surprisingly been there for her throughout the whole fiasco, her handsome hero: Damon Salvatore. And today was his birthday and she knew exactly how to thank him.

***

Elena was awoken by the harsh sunlight streaming into her room, she groaned as she opened her eyes, using her arm to shield her eyes, she laid there for a moment; thinking of the day ahead; today was not just a normal day, far from it – Today was Damon's birthday. Elena smiled mischievously to herself as she thought of her plans for his birthday he would never forget. Fighting back the urge to go back to sleep, she slowly got up, pushing the duvet aside as she slid out of bed and into the bathroom adjoining her room.

She absentmindedly brushed her teeth, staring at her reflection in the large mirror opposite; her long brown hair messy and awry, her skin dull and colourless, she was glad Damon wasn't there to see her, which surprised her as he usually popped in to see her in the morning; his usual irritating self – though she secretly loved it.

After splashing her face with cold water and quickly combing her hair with her fingers, Elena gave a quick glance at herself in the mirror again; walking back into her room to see Damon Salvatore had made himself at home on her bed.

"Hey you," Damon said, a slight smile on his lips. Her teddy bear on his lap as he flopped the arms of the bear about.

"Damon, I've been expecting you," Elena smiled, as she opened her top drawer, getting a few things out before her shower.

A look of glee washed over Damon's face as he dropped the teddy on the bed and rushed to Elena's side, nonchalantly leaning on the drawer while sneakily peering inside.

"What. No '_get out Damon', 'why are you here Damon'_?" He said amusedly; looking down into her drawer, tempted to pick out one of his favourite items from Elena's drawer.

Elena playfully slapped Damon's hand away as he tried to grab a lacy pink bra; although she knew Damon was well acquainted with the contents of the top drawer she didn't want to show him she didn't mind, Damon would have a field day!

"Oh come on, it my birthday."

Elena looked up at him. "Is it really?" She laughed.

Damon leaned in closer, "Hmmm, what's my present?"

"I sort of didn't get you a present. I forgot," Elena apologised, knowing full well what she had planned for him later. "Anyway aren't you a bit old for presents Damon?" Elena asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Elena, I'm like a fine wine, I only get better with age", Damon replied as-a matter-of-factly. He looked at her intensely before adding:

**"And this...."**

He said, as he moved a delicate finger under Elena's chin, lifting her head slowly, letting their eyes meet, they gazed at each other, as if both in a trance. Damon lowered his head and gently brushed his soft lips with hers. He could taste the mint toothpaste she had just used, transferring the taste as he felt the coolness of her breath. At this slightest touch, Elena trembled, her heart beating hard in her chest, her mind thinking a thousand things, all to do with the man before her. Damon broke the kiss, hearing Elena moan in protest as he pulled away ever so slightly; so close he could feel her warm breath on his lips, he closed his eyes as he whispered:

**"...this kiss, in itself is the perfect gift."**

***

Damon gave Elena a moment to come back down from her high, he had that effect on women; but unlike most women where the only aim was pleasing himself, Damon relished in the knowledge the look of pure bliss on Elena's angelic face was due to him. Oh how he wanted to do more to her than just a touch of the lips.

He was almost glad Stefan had run off with what's-his-face, now he had Elena all to himself. Though he must admit he was shocked when he found out his brother had come out of the closet, in all his years he would never have guessed. What would their father say? Damon of course had no problems with it; vampires were naturally experimental – he should know – he had experienced it all.

Elena looked up at Damon, a small smile on those perfect kissable lips; he was tempted to kiss her again, more intensely this time, taking his time to pleasure her in ways she couldn't imagine. Perks of being over 100 years old and still look dashingly handsome was you learnt a few things.

"So I'll see you later," Damon asked as he kissed Elena's hair.

Elena simply nodded, letting herself get lost in Damon's embrace. "8 o'clock. Your house."

With that Elena looked up at Damon, a playful glint in her eyes. "And I lied. I do have a present for you."

As if reading her thoughts Damon raised his eyebrows and grinned. "I look forward to it."

* * *

_Please review and tell me what you think of it so far, I'm writing other stories at the mo, but if this gets a good response I'll prioritise this one. Another chapter will be coming soon..._

_- Kara_


	2. Advance Preview

_**Advance Preview**_

_Hey Guys – I'm so happy you liked the first chapter, you don't know how much it means to me _

_Just to let you guys know I'm planning on writing a prequel to __'Birthday 53X'__ called __**'Undisclosed Desires'**__ it just basically tells the story that was briefly mentioned in the first paragraph of the last chapter. How Stefan realised his love for Matt, them sneaking around, Elena finding out and Damon being there for her. And it's NOT gonna be like:_

_Stefan:__ I think I love you Matt..._

_Matt:__ I think I love you too..._

_(Stefan and Matt look at each other)_

_Both:__ Let's make out!_

_**NO!! Just NO!**_

_Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter for our Damon's Birthday (Does anyone know how old he would be?)_

_Hope you like it ~_

_

* * *

_Elena just wanted the day to fast forward, wanting nothing better than to see Damon. She was driving herself crazy; she had already decided what to wear, imagining the look on Damon's face when he saw her. How he would grab her into his arms, that intense look on his face as he would slowly undress her, using his tongue to tease her as he.... Elena sighed, she gave in to temptation – she had to see Damon.

Excited Elena opened her top drawer, taking out a black lacy bra with matching briefs, she may as well colour coordinate with Damon. As if it was a sign, Elena's phone rang, she ran to pick it up, with one person on her mind. Disregarding the caller ID she chirpily answered. To her disappointment it was Bonnie, though she tried to hide it when she invited her to lunch.

Throughout the lunch Caroline kept talking about herself, how she still couldn't believe Matt and Stefan were a couple, she did feel for her, Matt left her just as she admitted she loved him – talk about a slap in the face. Elena just nodded, poking at her food as she thought about what Damon was doing for his birthday. Her mind drifted further and she started daydreaming of all the dirty things a certain sexy Salvatore brother would do to her. She looked at her watch it was, nearly five: only three hours left – three long hours. Damon didn't make the situation any better either; in typical Damon style he was tempting her even more....

Elena had felt her phone vibrate, she took out her phone and immediately grinned.

_How about an advance preview? _**Damon**

Elena replied back fast, her grin still fixed on her face. Although she wanted to wait she just couldn't, even a simple text got her worked up.

_I was thinking the same thing. I'm at the Grill, how long before you get here? ;) _**Elena**

She sent the text and exhaled shakily, placing her phone back onto the table and looked back at her two best friends, looking at her suspiciously.

"Sooo, who was that?" Caroline asked, not bothering to hide her curiosity.

Elena lied, knowing what her friends would say if she found out she was messing around with Damon, especially Bonnie, who was still sensitive about Damon's part to play in her grams death.

"Oh, just an o2 update, I got my 300 free texts for the month", Elena replied, looking up at Bonnie and Caroline innocently.

Both Caroline and Bonnie looked at each other then back to Elena doubtfully, their attention diverted to the three small vibrates from Elena's phone. Elena knew what Caroline was thinking and immediately grabbed her phone, just as Caroline predicatively made a grab for it. She looked up at Caroline and weakly smiled before reading the message.

_I'm here..._**Damon**

Elena looked around slyly before seeing the tall, dark and handsome Damon Salvatore eyeing her from the bar; he looked at her, raised his eyebrows suggestively before he swiftly got up, heading for the restrooms.

"I'll be right back," She told her friends as she followed Damon. She never felt so excited in her life, her heart beating in anticipation as she turned the corner, briefly turning back at her friends, now deep in conversation. They wouldn't notice if she was gone for ten minutes. She hoped.

"Hey birthday boy," Elena said, pulling Damon's jacket as she led him to the restroom, Damon followed obediently.

When Damon had entered the room, Elena leaned over temptingly close to Damon and locked it; she then looked at Damon cheekily before pushing him against the wall forcefully. Elena would be in control, she would call the shots now – Damon could do what he liked with her with his real present later that night.

Elena kissed him, hard - taking Damon by shock. He liked this new assertive Elena and he wanted more. He felt her tongue on his, her warm breath mixing with his coolness, Elena moaning against his lips as she brought her leg up, rubbing it against him, leaning in closer to feel him on every part of her body. She ached for him. Elena ended the kiss, using her teeth to graze his bottom lips, she smiled, breathing healthily - he could handle it, she had a feeling he liked it.

"You just couldn't resi—"Damon began, trying to make his classic witty comment.

"Shhhhh", Elena whispered, pressing a soft finger to his lips, letting it trail down to his chest, using her nails to stimulate him more. She could feel Damon hold his breath, as her hand reached his package, she looked up at him; his head was back and his eyes closed, getting lost in the moment as she began to stroke up and down.

Feeling mean, Elena stopped, leaving Damon wanting more. He growled, a playful smile on his lips as he picked Elena off her feet as she wrapped her legs around his waist tightly, marvelling at how it felt for certain areas to be so close to him. Her lips now connected with his, as he brought her down to the sink area, resting her on the surface.

"Hmm Damon", Elena moaned happily, her head back as Damon kissed her neck, her hands out on her sides for support, legs still wrapped around him, feeling the growing bulge in his trousers. Her breathing quickened even further at this touch, feeling herself get even more excited.

Elena leaned back further as Damon's kiss lead down to her chest, she was glad she wore a low cut top, feeling Damon's soft lips on her smooth skin. His hands reached under her top, under her bra and straight on her breasts, his thumbs circling her nipples, going hard from his touch.

This was intense, any more and their clothes would be off. She grabbed his hair, pulling it slightly before giving him one last, long, lingering kiss, opening her mouth slightly to tease him before pulling away.

"That's the end of the advance preview," Elena smiled.

"You can't leave me like this", Damon begged.

"Two hours Damon," Elena said breathlessly, whispering this time close to his ears now , Damon could feel her soft breathe tingling his senses as she repeated, "Two hours."

Elena hopped of the sink, giving Damon a peck on his cheek, hugging him from behind, letting her hands feel his rock hard chest, teasing him even more just slightly moving her hands further down, before retracting them and leaving the restroom. Before she turned the corner, Elena fixed her hair and got her heart rate back down before, walking back to her friends, smiling in satisfaction.

"What took you so long?" Bonnie asked.

"Oh I was fixing my hair, I just couldn't get it right," Elena lied.

From the corner of her eye she saw Damon leave, in an instant she got a text back:

_In 2 hours U R mine_... **Damon**

**

* * *

**_If anyone doesn't know o2 is a mobile phone service provider in the UK, I didn't know any American ones, I googled it but i didn't know which provider was the best...so i just used my one_** :)  
**

_What did you think? Hope you liked it...Next chapter will be up within the next week or so..._

_Edit: I'm working on the chapter right now, I can tell you the next chapter is titled **"The way to a man's heart"**, so I guess you can assume the next chapter has something to do with food ;)_

_ - Kara_


	3. The Way To A Man's Heart

**The Way To A Man's Heart**

_Firstly, I want to apologise for the very late update, even though I still have heaps of revision to do I just had to update this one since I know it's been more than a week since I promised an update ... Secondly thanks a bunch for all the favourites/reviews/author alerts and all that, you guys are the bestest!! Lastly, I had so much fun writing this! I just hope I don't disappoint..._

_

* * *

_

Elena rushed home to an almost empty house, Jenna was out with Alaric and wouldn't be back till late, and Jeremy was locked away in his room, the bass of his music thudding throughout the house, in his own little world. He was still angry with Elena after the whole erasing memory debacle; leaving the room whenever she entered, blatantly blanking her at breakfast; she was sure with time Jeremy would forgive her, she just hoped it was soon, she was missing her little brother. But right now he needed space, and she understood.

At the moment, the only thing on Elena's mind was the insanely handsome being waiting for her. His last text still on her mind, '_In 2 hours U R mine,' _her stomach fluttered at just those words, the effect he had on her was unreal. Throughout the drive back from the grill she couldn't help but smile as she remembered the way his eyebrows raised as he looked at her from the bar, his mischievous smirk as he headed to the restrooms, the way her stomach fluttered at just his look. In those moments Elena realised – she had been with the wrong brother all that time, and the one she was meant to be with was standing in front of her the whole time.

_All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see__  
__kept in the dark but you were there in front of me..._

According to her alarm clock, Elena had just over an hour to get ready, '_enough time, seeing as I won't be wearing a lot,' _Elena smiled to herself, she had been waiting for this all day, and that little fumble in the restroom in the Grill made her want him even more. Wanting to be fresh for her night with Damon, Elena had a quick shower, remembering to use her rose scented body wash she knew Damon loved. After blow-drying her hair Elena rummaged through her drawer finding the two small, lacy garments she had been dying to wear all day. Slipping them on she glanced at herself in the mirror, she just hoped Damon would approve of her choice of lingerie, she was sure he was an expert in these matters.

After donning a long black Mac jacket and tying the belt, leaving the buttons undone, she slipped into her ridiculously high black heels, and after one last inspection in the mirror, Elena left to pay a visit to a very lucky man.

...........

As per usual, the door to the Salvatore house was unlocked. Elena smiled to herself; anyone who could possibly cause harm wouldn't be hindered by a locked door. _He seriously needs a human in the house, _Elena thought to herself as she pushed back the door. Almost immediately, she was hit with the most heavenly smell, well, _almost_ the most heavenly, the first being the irresistible scent of one Damon Salvatore. She followed the smell, almost drifting towards the source; it was almost calling to her, like it had wrapped around her and guided her towards the kitchen. The sight she saw when she turned the corner shocked her, never in her life would she had imagined – Damon Salvatore was cooking!

"Hey," Elena smiled as she dropped her car keys on the work surface, she moved her hands towards the belt of her jacket then remembered – he wouldn't be seeing that till later. "You know, it should be me making you the food, it is your birthday after all?" Elena said, taking a seat near Damon, watching him mix the pasta sauce.

Damon looked up, saw her attire, a flash of desire crossed his eyes, he couldn't keep his eyes off her. The sight of Elena crossed legged sitting not five feet from him, the length of her legs accentuated by the heels she had worn. Damon wanted nothing better than to run his hand up against her legs and follow the smooth skin up to her thighs. Damon looked back to Elena's eyes; she didn't seem to mind his prolonged gawking. Damon chuckled softly, "I had to do something – I was going crazy just waiting."

Elena laughed as she got off from the stool and walked up to Damon, "Poor baby," Elena hummed, as she wrapped her arms around Damon from behind; similar to how she did earlier, her cheek rested on his back as she stroked his chest affectionately. She felt Damon relax at her touch, letting out a contented sigh. Elena lifted her head up from where she rested and tip-toed to whisper in Damon's ear, "Don't worry, I know just what to do to make my birthday boy happy."

Damon tried playing it cool, he tried desperately to keep the circle motion of mixing the pasta sauce fluid; but the sound of her voice, all husky and seductive made him nearly drop the whole saucepan on the floor. Damon was never clumsy; he was always cool and collected. It was like Elena was his one weakness, though she was a weakness he welcomed with opened arms.

"And what's that?" Damon replied, his voice slightly shaky. No woman had ever made his voice falter, not even Katherine.

Elena laughed again, so close to his ear it sent happy chills down his spine. Did she mean what he thought she meant. His dirty thoughts were expelled by her response: "Help you cook, that's what."

Damon laughed back softly; though he enjoyed the feeling of her closeness, feeling her warmth against him, he couldn't help but wonder if Elena planned on teasing him all night. Damon was adamant, he decided she couldn't have all the fun; _two can play at this game. _He grinned, as he dropped the wooden spoon into the saucepan and turned around to face Elena.

He used the backside of his finger to brush against Elena's cheek, before leaning in and giving her a small peck on the lips. Elena felt butterflies in her stomach at his touch, her lips still tingling from the kiss as if they were still meshed with hers. The couple kept eye contact for what seemed like forever, Damon's dazzling azure eyes staring into the hazel brown eyes of Elena; none of them moving, none of them giving a care to the world, it was just them – only them, and they were finally together.

"I've missed you." She whispered, finally breaking the hypnotic-like trance they were in. She smiled weakly at her confession. It had only been a few hours since they last saw each other, but knowing what was going to happen tonight made time go unbearably slow.

Damon smiled, instantly putting a smile on Elena's face too. She had grown to love that smile of his, the smile where small creases appeared around his eyes, highlighting just how happy he was. She was glad she could do that for him; after witnessing how low he had become over the last year, seeing this new Damon just made her feel complete.

He leaned in again, centimetres apart from Elena's lips, "I've missed you too, more than you know." He answered back, moving in temptingly close, Elena moved closer to feel his lips, but instead of the luscious lips of Damon Salvatore, she was met with air. Damon had pulled back before their lips met, a smirk proudly on his face. The game had begun.

Elena sighed, if he wanted to play, she would play, but she would win; she knew just what buttons to press to make him go crazy, and she was determined for him to make the move first.

"The food smells lovely," Elena said cheerfully, looking up slyly as she softly placed her hands on Damon's waist, her fingers slightly tickled his sides just how he liked it. She could feel Damon hold his breath and she smiled coyly, gently turning him around so he was now behind her. Elena now in front of the cooker, she turned to the food and slowly stirred it. Damon wrapped his arms around Elena's waist as he watched her cook like a pro, he was loving watching her as she stirred the sauce, bending over now and again to smell the food. Every time she did this she brushed temptingly against his member, his breath was shaky but he stood his ground, tempting her by lowering his hands down from her stomach until it reached its destination. Elena gasped at where his fingers were, playing with her from over her jacket, teasing her with his touch. Elena groaned loudly, grabbing Damon's attention immediately, as she lifted the wooden spoon and licked it, making sure Damon could see exactly what she was doing.

"Hmmm that's sooo gooood," she moaned in an almost sexual manner, Damon shuddered at her words, his whole body pulsing in excitement. He could feel the vibration of her humming at her satisfaction with the food, and the simple sound of her seductive voice turned him on. He could feel his cock throbbing within the confines of his jeans; he needed a release, desperate to feel the warmth of Elena surrounding his manhood.

Elena could feel his excitement against her and suppressed a shiver as she brushed her index finger along the spoon and turned her body around, giving her an excuse to rub against him to give Damon a taste; his blue eyes widened at the gratification from her touch, if his heart could beat she would realise what she was doing to him. Damon stifled a groan, knowing if he did he would lose control. Instead he opened his mouth and sucked gently on her finger, he could feel the thundering pulse from her skin against his tongue. He massaged her finger with his tongue, swirling it around before she giggled and removed it. Though thankfully for Damon, she continued her hip movements against his crotch.

For a moment they stayed like this, time seemed to have become irrelevant, just the simple closeness of the two was enough, she was tempted to call the tease off as she grinded against him, her arm looped behind around his neck as he lowered his head a kissed her on the delicate area of her neck. His tongue grazed against her pulse, feeling her getting worked up from his touch. Elena turned, now fully facing Damon, she traced the smooth curves of his lips; she wanted to give herself to him. She was close, but Damon couldn't help being Damon, "You just can't resist," he murmured against her ear.

Elena groaned back, he was obviously having the intended effect on her – he was winning. Elena couldn't let that happen, instead she turned back and pretended to be engrossed by stirring the sauce, she felt Damon behind her, knowing he had obviously regretted opening his mouth. She lifted the spoon from the sauce tasted it again; unexpectedly she turned around and kissed Damon, the sauce mixing in his mouth, feeling it on his taste buds, feeling her tongue on his. She brought her hands up to cup Damon's face, accidently transferring the sauce from the spoon onto his face. Elena looked up at him apologetically, a sly smile of her lips as she licked it off, letting her tongue flick against his skin at the end. Licking her lips, Elena went back into the kiss; she dropped the spoon on the floor, and let her fingers explore every strand of his hair. Damon hungrily kept her close to him, he needed to feel her against every fibre of his body – he needed her. Craved her. After a prolonged session of food tasting, Elena slowly pulled away, kissing him one last time before she bowed into Damon's chest.

"I've got to say, it tastes better this way." Damon sighed breathlessly.

"Really?" Elena answered, smiling.

Elena placed her hands on Damon chest and turned him around, switching positions. She then carefully walked across the room, her heels clicking on the tiled floor, making sure to swing her hips with every step. She took out a wine glass and poured the contents of an open wine bottle into the glass. She watched Damon, he knew what she was thinking. She handed the glass to Damon, and watched as he slowly swirled the glass before taking a sip.

"Ahh," Damon exhaled, he placed the glass down on the counter, and took Elena into his arms, tilting her back as if they were dancing and kissed her. Her leg was found a place in-between his, she couldn't help but moan as she felt him, hard against her thigh, she moaned uncontrollably against his lips, feeling her legs turn to jelly as she opened her mouth to give him entry, intensifying the kiss. She could feel his hand securely placed on her lower back, his over through her freshly washed hair. He could smell the strawberry shampoo she had used, the rose scent on her skin. She had the most delightful smell he had ever come across. Damon's senses were going crazy, his vampire and human urges were colliding into one, he needed to have her, and he couldn't wait any longer.

Elena's whole body ached for him, she could feel the signs of her arousal – she needed him. Instinctively, she wrapped a leg around his waist as she was still tilted back; Damon got the message and firmly grabbed her backside, lifting her up in one smooth sweep. Before she knew it, Elena was rested on worktop. Damon leaned over her, his hands moving to untie the belt of her jacket, Elena's eyes fluttered, her heart beat racing at his touch, her breath was coming in short bursts, she couldn't take it no more, she wanted to scream, scream at him to fuck her already, but she wanted to prolong this, it was fun.

"Fuck Damon!" She managed to cry as Elena somehow managed to him progressing with the belt, instead she loosened the jacket at the top, letting him have a peak of what she wore, it was just enough to see it wasn't a lot. She was panting now, and spread her legs apart; she needed to feel Damon against her. Damon accepted her invitation and nestled is body between her legs, letting out a hot groan as his hardness felt Elena's soft entrance, the only thing in the way now were clothes. Elena wrapped her legs tightly around him, adding even more satisfying pressure to their parts. She hoped the message was sent to Damon loud and clear – He belonged to her now.

Damon took another swig of wine and kissed her again, mixing the aftertaste of the velvety flavour between their lips, mixing with their own individual flavours, creating something utterly magical. "You were right; everything does taste better with you."

Elena smiled, she was buzzing from the sexual tension, breathing heavily she looked into Damon's intense blue eyes as he carefully studied her, his eyes moved from her eyes to her lips, his mouth slightly open. She could feel his quick breaths escaping his mouth as she watched him, she opened her mouth ever so slightly to feel his cool breath brush against her. She licked her lips as Damon raised his hands to trace the cupid's bow of her lips, Elena gently kissed his finger as she clasped her hand with his, bringing it to her chest.

"You ready for your present? She whispered, knowing full well he could hear. She lifted her head and kissed him again, biting his lip as she pulled away, drawing blood. She went in again and licked his blood off playfully, moaning as she tasted him, he tasted to rich, better than the wine. "No previews. The. Full. Show." She whispered in his ear, she playfully grazed his ear lobe with her teeth, hearing the satisfying moan from Damon.

Damon was in heaven, the way she licked his lips made him want to feel her tongue across every inch of his body, paying special attention to certain body parts. Finally, the time had come, enough foreplay, he wanted Elena and he wanted her now. He wanted to fuck her till midnight. He wanted to end his birthday with a bang.

"Hell Yes." Damon replied, his signature smile across his face.

Damon loosely held Elena's hand as he led her up the stairs into the bedroom. He could hear her heart hammering in her chest; she had wanted this just as much as he had. Ever since Stefan had left, their connection just grew stronger, and tonight Damon would have Elena, and she would have him...

...**Forever** – if she wanted...

* * *

_The snippet in italics is from the song 'Bring me to Life' by Evanescence, after writing the bit about Damon being there the whole time I remembered that bit from the song, listened to the song and realised the lyrics fit perfectly with what's going in Damon's mind. If you've never heard of it, have a listen and tell me whether you agree with me... (I might actually write a short little thing with Damon's thoughts based on this song – after I complete the other stories that is!)_

_Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you liked it, __feel free to leave a review!__ Exams finish at the end of next week so expect another update soon! :D_

_- Kara_


	4. Take Me Now!

**********T**ake Me Now

**_Warning:_**_ This is very explicit – Even I was shocked with all this filth!_

_Dedicated to all you guys who've waited patiently for the last 2 months, and especially to** IkeaGoddess**,** Cosmiclove3**,** Poppy Salvatore-Ozera**,** VampireExpert101** and **TeamDamonRox **who took part in the guessing game, hope you liked it. _

_I was gonna wait until Monday to post this, but I just couldn't wait. So without further ado, here it is: the concluding chapter to Birthday 53X _

_

* * *

_

Damon's bedroom was dark; the only light came from the moon, the soft glow filtering through the fluttering curtain casting patterns on the light oak floor. Damon sat it a plush black chair beside the window, mesmerised; but not by the beauty of the moon, but by the beauty of the woman standing before him.

Elena, still covered by the long jacket, slowly and sensually slid her hands over her sides, her eyes closed as she felt over her body, pushed by the sounds of approval from Damon. Elena bit her lip and smiled as she took a sneak peek at Damon's face, slowly undoing the belt and letting the jacket fall to her feet.

Her heart drummed hard in anticipation as she stood in front of Damon, she looked shyly up at him as he watched her intensely; even in this light she could see his blue eyes, full of desire, drinking in the sight of her as she stood in nothing but her carefully chosen lingerie; a petite black plunge bra and small lacy knickers.

The moonlight ran across Elena's curves instantly bringing Damon's eyes to her bust, he licked his lips as Elena ever so seductively walked up to him, her legs crossing exaggeratedly with each step as she bent over. Damon couldn't help but glance down at her breasts before looking into her eyes, slowly closing as she inched closer to him, her warm breath tingling his senses. His own breath hitched as her hands rested lightly on his thighs, drawing small circles with her thumbs as she leaned in and kissed Damon delicately on his lips.

"Happy Birthday," Elena whispered as she kissed his cheek. Softly her hands travelled up his thighs and to his waist, the soft stokes on his skin turning into long caresses as she kissed him again, slowly; this time allowing him to enter her with his tongue as she undid his belt buckle and unzipped his jeans, 'accidently' brushing her fingers against his growing length in the process.

Not breaking the kiss Elena slid the jeans off with the help of Damon and straddled his lap, closing the gap between them. Their bodies were now flush against each other, intensifying the friction. The feeling of ecstasy swirled through the room, mixed with moans as the couple writhed against each other; Damon was in a world of his own as he felt every inch of his body burning in lust as Elena ground against him.

Elena panted as she felt Damon against her, his tongue swirling in her mouth, their kisses becoming desperate and more passionate by the minute. Both their bodies were bathed in the moonlight, lost in the moment; lost in each other.

She could feel her heart racing, wanting more. Adding more pressure to his bulge, Elena rubbed against his hardness, moaning as she felt his length against her, still covered by her black knickers, the soaking piece of material the only thing keeping them apart. A moan left Damon's lips as he felt Elena's warmth radiating from her centre, the moan from Damon making Elena hot for him. Her attention now moved to his shirt, she wanted him naked; completely bare and completely hers. One button at a time, Damon's perfectly sculpted body was exposed, free for her to admire; his muscles taut and lean, his string biceps curled around her in a secure hold.

Elena's eyes rolled back as he began to suck playfully on her neck, his tongue swirling around her erratic pulse, his fang grazing her delicate skin. She suddenly had the urge for him to bite her; but instead he teased her, knowing full well what she wanted.

"Damon..." Elena panted, growing lightheaded as Damon kissed her neck, "I want you..."

"Hmmmmm," Damon rumbled back.

"Be like that," Elena whimpered playfully, pouting slightly as she took matters into her own hands – Literally.

Elena took his erect member in her hand and started to pump, slowly. She felt Damon's mouth gape at the sudden touch, and smiled, running her fingers up and down his shaft.

"I want you... now," Elena ordered in a husky voice, her hand moving faster as she pulled off him and slid down, kissing his bare chest as she positioned herself between his knees. Still pumping with her hand, Elena looked up to him, smiling mischievously like the minx she was as she licked her lips, teasing him silly as she used her tongue to twirl and lick the head of his thick member, licking up his juices as she stroked his shaft before wrapping her soft lips around his manhood and taking all of him in.

The moans escaping her lips sent deep vibrations up and down his entire length, uncontrollably Damon grasped Elena's hair, feeling the movement of her head as she bobbed up and down. Damon was in heaven, the sight and the feel of Elena around him was amazing. His hands gripped the arm rests as he grunted, growling Elena's name in pleasure, he was close; he could feel it coming as he shook in anticipation.

Elena couldn't help but moan with Damon's pleasure, she could feel herself aroused at his obvious satisfaction, throbbing between her legs as her body got ready for Damon, just aching for him to fill her up.

"Elenaaa," Damon howled; his breathing erratic, his head back as more animalistic groans left his lips.

Elena worked furiously as she increased her speed, using her hand to stimulate and massage his balls between her fingers, still continuing to suck him off as she multitasked.

It was all too much for Damon as he went over the edge and emptied himself with a long and satisfied groan. Elena swallowed every last bit of him, savouring the taste on her tongue as she looked up at Damon. Maybe it was the fact that he was a vampire that made him taste so good, Elena smiled, licking her lips; whatever it was she definitely wanted to do that again.

Her hair was a beautiful mess as she smiled playfully, catching Damon's eye before she began to walk her fingers delicately across his thighs, moving to his stomach then caressing his chest. She felt his muscles contract beneath her touch as she traced the individual ridges of his firm abs and ran her fingers across his defined pelvic bone; Damon shivered at her touch, before howling out loud as Elena slowly let her fingers graze his manhood. Leaving him at that, Elena slowly curved herself upright, watching as Damon recovered from his treat.

Elena extracted herself away from Damon's naked body, admiring the way the moonlight danced across his chest; as the soft whites faded in with the soft pink of his skin, causing it to transform into an almost translucent colour. Elena backed a few feet away from Damon to take in his mesmerising form, her hands on her hips as she watched Damon eye her with an equal look of lust glinting in his clear blue eyes.

"Like what you see?" she smirked, as she watched Damon shamelessly ogle her.

Damon was speechless; all he could do was nod dumbly as he was completely engulfed in a state of pure bliss. His mouth was agape in awe, as he realised; this woman was his...and tonight was just the beginning.

What happened next, Damon was not expecting. It took him aback as his undead heart picked up pace, his eyes bulged from its sockets as well as a separate bulge, starting to peak elsewhere. Elena began to sway seductively before him, almost calling him, luring him out of his seat in a silent siren's song.

The wind gently fluttered Elena's hair around her face, scattering the sweet scent of raspberry through the air as she brought her hands down to her sides, feeling her soft skin beneath her fingers, each stroke sending tingles to the very wet part of her body. She began touching herself in front of Damon, loving every single moment as small gasps left her lips, sounding like screams in Damon's ears. He groaned uncontrollably as his hands reached out to touch her...

Elena breaths came faster, her eyes closed as she enjoyed the knowledge of Damon watching her. As her orgasm died down she slowly opened her eyes in a lazy smile, watching Damon as he too shared the same expression. As soon as he motioned to get up, Elena was there, pushing him back down forcefully. A growl left her lips, surprising both herself and Damon, "Don't move," she ordered breathlessly.

She delivered soft, delicate kisses across his chest, her hands roaming across his thighs and up to his sides as she did so, her hair tickling his chest. Damon couldn't breathe, the bombardment of sensations sending him into a flurry of soft gasps and sharp intakes of breath.

Elena began leading the kisses upwards kissing his collarbone, brushing her lips across his chest until she reached his ear. Damon shivered as she seductively sang to him; the words leaving her lips making his dick throb as he felt her lips grazing his earlobe, the memory of the feel of those very lips around his thick member still vivid in his mind.

"Happy Birthday to you," she whispered, kissing his ear. "Happy Birthday to you," she whispered again, this time she licked his earlobe, blowing cold air across his wet skin, sending goosebumps across his body. "Happy birthday...Mr..._Salvatore_," Elena leaned in, playfully stroking his length as she kissed Damon delicately on his lips for just the tiniest of moments, biting his lip playfully as she pulled away... "Happy Birthday to you," she finished, the look and sound of pure innocence as she smiled at him. But Damon knew she was far from innocent; when she was with him, she was wild, spontaneous and wicked; a little bottle of naughtiness just waiting to be opened and tasted, and oh did Damon want a taste.

Elena wiped a drop of blood from her lip with her finger, bringing it back to her lips and sucking on it, just as she did with his dick just moments ago. She leaned tantalisingly close to Damon, her bra covered breasts ever so close to him as she lowered herself and licked the remaining blood off Damon's bleeding lips.

"Fuck, that's good," Elena moaned, licking the last bit of blood, thirsty for more. "I could just drink you up. Oh wait, I already did."

Damon loved this new Elena before him, so fearless, so unafraid of her instincts. He looked up to her as she slowly undid her bra and dropped it, she walked up to Damon as he sat up, his hand immediately went to her hips as he lowered her black knickers as she continued to swing her hips slowly, the distinct smell of her arousal hitting his nostrils even more so with her movements. He wanted to taste her, feel her as he slipped a finger between her lower lips, smiling devilishly as he heard a soft gasp of surprise from Elena; she leaned forward, grabbed the arm rests and pushed herself against Damon's fingers as he got to work.

Her sweat coated Damon's chest as she began to ride against him, moaning his name in a soft melody between the 'fucks' and the 'oh gods' – music to Damon's ears. The sounds of her arousal spurring Damon on as he continued to pleasure her, his lips firmly around her breasts as he sucked, nibbled and flicked his tongue across her hard nipples, his fangs erect as he gently grazed her skin.

Elena was sizzling with every bit of sensation, growing hotter by the minute as she clutched his slick fingers for dear life with the tight grip of her inner walls, screaming as she could feel it coming, the tingling sensation taking hold over, her whole body as she suddenly jerked wildly in pure pleasure, screaming out Damon name in a long, sweet cry as she coated his fingers in even more of her juices.

At Elena's long and satisfied moan, Damon slowly withdrew his fingers from her depths, making sure to brush across her clit, getting an involuntary shiver of pleasure from Elena, her legs felt like jelly as her eyes rolled back, still coming down from her high.

Damon brought his fingers to his lips, smiling up at Elena as he individually licking the juices off, Elena looked back in amazement and lust, the image of him relishing in her flavour turning her on. As Damon licked his last finger, slower than before, humming in pleasure before meeting Elena in a sensual kiss.

Elena could taste herself on her tongue, as she kissed him back with a raw passion, so strong she could feel it taking over.

Suddenly she burst, and she couldn't take it anymore; she needed Damon right now; she needed to feel him inside her, filling her until she couldn't take anymore. She pushed Damon back against the chair and straddled him yet again; this time, she lowering herself onto Damon's length, submerging herself into Damon's entirety in one quick go. They both moaned at the motion as Elena begun to bounce, slowly; loving the sensation of his length tight against her inner walls as she rocked with him.

Elena leaned back, the penetration getting deeper as she used Damon's knees as support, arching her back as she thrust into him in faster and faster as her heart cried in her chest, begging for more. Her moans became more desperate, more frantic and Damon couldn't take it any longer, his cock throbbing for more. He needed to be in charge, he needed to be on top, looking down at Elena in all her glory. He suddenly grabbed her back and dropped her on the bed; still nestled deep within her as they resumed their frantic lovemaking.

Immediately, Elena wrapped her legs around Damon, decreasing the distance between them and increasing the friction at the same time. The moans growing louder at each and every touch; magnified, pressed tight as every bit of them in came in contact. They were welded to each other, slick skin against surprisingly warm skin as Elena moaned in delight, Damon grinding against her in all the right places.

"Damon, Fuck me," Elena cried uncontrollably.

Damon laughed softly, a deep rumbling purring from within his chest, "Say it like you mean it," he said as he just about pulled out, leaving just the tip still nestled within her, in once quick and fast movement he rammed back into her. Elena screamed.

Elena was being fucked senseless, all she could hear was the thud of her own heartbeat, her mind spinning; everything a blur. After another hard thrust Elena couldn't take it anymore, her moans growing stronger, "Oh God! Bite me!" Elena cried, her nails scratching hard on his back as her legs remained tightly wrapped around him.

Her fingers found their way to his hair as she pulled hard, grabbing his attention as she hungrily attacked his lips. "Damon!" she moaned louder, "Do it!" she cried, completely letting herself succumb to her instincts as she thrust her hips upwards.

Without hesitation, Damon removed his lips from her mouth and kissed the soft fresh around her neck, licking her pulse point as he felt her panting hard. After a frantic nod from Elena, Damon's eyes darkened as tiny veins surfaced on his face, Elena looked up to him, her heart beating harder as she saw Damon's face, brushing her fingers across his vampiric features for a moment, Elena moved her head to the side. It was time. Damon nuzzled his face into the crook of Elena's neck, inhaling deeply before he simultaneously pierced her skin and thrust into her, a loud scream filling the air as he began to take in her precious blood.

Elena moaned at the sensation, her eyes widened as the adrenaline rushed through her veins, her heart pounding in her chest as she moved her hips to meet every thrust. Elena panted for breath the feeling of Damon feeding from her driving her wild. She never knew feeding could feel so fucking great, if only she had known sooner.

Soon, Damon slowed his pace to the same rhythm he was drinking from her, the double erotic pleasure of both Damon's fangs embedded inside her as well as his hardness bringing Elena to the brink, she could feel it taking over.

Licking the blood from her neck, Damon ripped his wrist open and brought it to Elena's lips, she fed from him hungrily, eagerly. Elena looked up to him with a glint in her eye as she pushed hard with her hips, her moans growing louder as Damon quickened his pace, with the last few strokes they move groaned out, their breathing equally jagged as they collapsed on the bed.

Elena rolled onto him, wrapping her leg around him as she pulled him close, resting on his chest as she sighed contently. Damon brushed his fingers slowly through her hair, soft moans leaving her lips as she slowly fell asleep, unconsciously stroking his chest.

Damon watched her, completely entranced by her beauty. The way the moonlight bounced off her body dazzled him, she almost looked like vampire under the light; her smooth white skin glistening in sweat, still looking perfect in every way. Now he knew what it felt like to be compelled, he was completely and utterly under the influence, for as long as he had Elena Gilbert wrapped in his arms. Forever his. Forever young.

...

The bells from the local church started to chime; one, twice, all the way to the twelve. Then silence.

Damon turned to Elena, even now, still finding it hard to believe that the girl lying peacefully before him was his, and only his. Leaning on his elbow, Damon watched the gentle rise and fall of her chest; he could watch her all night. As he brushed a stray hair from her face he let his thumb rest on her cheek for a moment, gently caressing as he leant down and kissed her gently on the lips. She smiled in response, a smile which Damon mirrored in response.

Damon kissed her cheek this time, brushing his lips till they met her ear. "Best birthday ever," he whispered, hoping somewhere in her dreams, probably still enjoying the superhuman pleasurings of his handsome self, Elena could hear him.

"Just wait till next year," Elena replied back sleepily.

Damon growled seductively in response, "I like the sound of that," he rumbled softly, the whisper of the cool wind from his breath sending chills down her spine. Elena turned and snuggled against him, her features matching that of a woman who had been pleasured to a point of euphoria.

"I love you," she smiled lazily, still in a half conscious state as she kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I love you more," he whispered back as he teasingly brushed a finger quickly across her nose and leaned in to return the kiss.

"Hmmm." Elena smiled. She was already asleep. Damon smiled a genuine, content smile; a smile of a man in love as he wrapped an arm around Elena. He listened to the soft flutter of her rhythmic breathing, soothing him, before he too succumbed to the darkness of sleep.

#_Happy Birthday to you_

_Happy Birthday to you_

_Happy Birthday to Damon (Mr. Sexy Beast)_

_Happy Birthday to you!_ #

* * *

_Bloody hell! 3000 words of pure smut! I hope it was up to par... _

_Just in case you were wondering, while this was going on, Stefan and Matt were chillin' in Hawaii! Any Smatt lovers? Check my profile for an S/M slash fic '__**Trapped in the Closet**__'! Trust me it's not as bad as you think, and it's pretty tame..._

_I'll be continuing my one-shot '__**LOST in your eyes**__' – very similar storyline to this one, which is no plot what so ever, just pure filth!_

_And, if anyone is interested, I've begun to compile a bunch of post-finale fics in one single place, some really great S2 fics get forgotten along the way so this way it's all there for you to chose from instead of sifting through the hundreds of other VD stuff...check my profile under '__Communities__.' _

_The next chapter of '__**IKYWM**__' will be a bit delayed since I've been working on this all week – sorry! _

_Twitter is my friend: __**KaraRK3**_

_Don't forget to leave your birthday messages for Damon! Who knows, maybe he'll thank you the same way he thanked Elena! ;)_

_- Kara_

_(ps. does anyone know how to make clickable links on your profile? I'm completely clueless...)_


End file.
